mariopartyeightfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Koranean-Air
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Mario Party Eight Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley HI! You're welcome. :) Kind regards. 08:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi Koranean-Air. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. What did you want help with? JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:58, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :Hi again. I'm back at work after the weekend, so I just got your message. That icon on the browser bar/tab is the favicon. You can use the free program GIMP to make a favicon. Basically, you just have to resize the image down to 16x16 pixels and save it as .ico format. Then upload it to the wiki as Favicon.ico. :The main reason your wiki doesn't have a good search result rank is because it's still quite new (created less than 2 months ago) and doesn't have a lot of content yet. You can find some general tips and advice for spreading the word about your new wiki on this page at Wikia Help. You can also promote your wiki and ask for editors on this forum thread at Community Central. :For the home page, if you see a layout that you like at another wiki, please link me to it, and I'll setup a similar layout here. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:33, October 3, 2011 (UTC)